


Bros Helping Bros

by xonceinadream



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonceinadream/pseuds/xonceinadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren is just a bit tipsy and Chris' ass looks nice and he can't help but pull him into a closet for some making out and thrusting.<br/>Prompt: Chris and Darren are at an after party with their dates (Will & Mia) but Darren gets way tipsy and goes all Colfersexual so he pulls Chris into an empty closet and dry humps him and such. Bonus points if he says come on its just bros helping bros. Chris gives in of course because its Darren..and then afterwards they have to sneak back to their dates without looking completely wrecked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bros Helping Bros

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/41745.html?thread=56171537#t56171537) on glee-kink-meme on livejournal.

Darren really only had one drink. Maybe two. Not more than that though. Certainly not more than that. It's just that he kinda maybe really liked Chris' ass in his pants and then it had all just kinda spiraled from there. There's a problem with not drinking a lot because then when he drinks he really drinks. "Darren, you are so drunk," Mia says with a shake of her head. She's been flitting between his side and the crowd all night and Darren has to roll his eyes because she wouldn't know whether he's drunk or not. She's not even looking at him when she says it.

"Yeah, yeah," Darren says and maybe he's kind of a hypocrite because he's not looking at her either. He can't take his eyes off of Chris and his twin. Chris Two has his hand on Chris' knee and it's all Darren can do not to tear Chris Two off of his Chris. Okay, not his Chris but he pretends he's drunk enough that that line is okay.

Mia grins, giving him a kiss on the shoulder which makes him cringe because her lips are wet. "You don't mind me socializing do you?" she asks, grinning up at him.

Darren shakes his head, the quick movement making him dizzy. He tilts his head to the side, considering it but the second he sees Chris Two lean in to kiss Chris' cheek he's done. "It's fine, Mia," he says and she's off again. He looks at her for a moment before heading in the direction of Chris One and Chris Two. "Chris Chris Chris."

As Darren bounds up to them, Chris looks up, laughing and shaking his head as Darren nearly trips over the table, grabbing the back of Will's chair to hold himself up. Will carefully withdraws his hand from Chris' thigh as Chris raises an eyebrow in Darren's direction. He has a feeling where this is going and he has to admit that there's a certain heat in his stomach at the thought. They should stop doing this. "Yes, Darren?"

"I gotta show you something," Darren says, stumbling over his words slightly as he holds out a hand. Chris looks over at Will, his eyebrows raised and Will shrugs so Chris puts his hand in Darren's, standing up. Darren's palm is warm, his hand immediately wrapping around his. One day perhaps they won't do this but today is not that day as Darren leads him through the crowd, down a hall and into a small closet area.

Chris looks around, eyebrows furrowed before looking back at Darren, an incredulous expression on his face. "How did you even know this was-"

He's cut off as Darren all but tackles him, their lips pressing together. Chris nearly screeches as Darren's forehead bumps into his and Chris pushes him back by his shoulders, one hand against his forehead. "Sorry," Darren says with a grin that makes Chris think he's not sorry at all. Asshole.

"Yeah, yeah," Chris says, one hand cupping Darren's neck as he pulls him in carefully to kiss him. Darren's kissing is sloppy and Chris wonders just how much he had to drink. He enjoys kissing Darren most of the time and he's not going to stop just because Darren is a little tipsy and not able to properly use his tongue. From experience with Darren, he knows that Darren will get into the kiss eventually.

Chris is right and he settles in, letting Darren push him back against the wall, thankful that there's nothing on the wall because he doesn't think Darren would have noticed. Chris doesn't let himself think about anything but the feeling of Darren's lips on his own, of Darren's hands on his shoulders, of- "Darren!" Chris gasps, groaning as he feels Darren's thigh slipping between his legs as Darren presses their hips together.

"Wha-What?" Darren asks, pulling back, blinking hazily at Chris, tugging at Chris' jacket, trying to get it off his shoulders even as he looks at him. 

As Chris opens and closes his mouth a few times, trying to think of words, Darren chuckles, connecting his lips to Chris' neck. Darren frowns as Chris pushes him back. "Stop that. I'm trying to think. Darren, what is this?"

Darren frowns even more at those words and Chris tries not to feel pathetic for asking. Then Darren grins and he's fairly certain that Darren won't even remember this in the morning. Darren chuckles, kissing Chris again and Chris lets him kiss him for only a moment before he hears Darren whisper against his lips. "Come on, Chris, it's just like bros helping bros." Chris smacks him on the shoulder, shaking his head as Darren continues, even whinier than before. "Come on, Chris. Do you like it when I talk all fratty, baby?"

"You are way too drunk right now, Darren," Chris says, unable to help himself as he laughs, kissing Darren again because kissing is okay. Kissing can be platonic. Perhaps this kiss with Darren's tongue in his mouth isn't exactly platonic but kissing can be platonic so it counts. 

For a moment, Darren seems to be content with kissing but soon he's pressing at Chris' hips again and Chris groans, pushing him back. "Chris," Darren says, drawing out his word and looking up at Chris with his lower lip stuck out in a pout. "I'm just a little tipsy. Chris, tell me. Do you like it?"

Chris smirks, leaning in teasingly, his lips dangerously close to Darren's as he murmurs. "I like it when your breath doesn't burn my lips with alcohol."

"Your lips always burn me… In a good way," Darren says and Chris is fairly certain that he might just explode. As much as he can in the confined space he lifts his arms in defeat and that's that. Chris is fairly certain that Darren can feel him giving in because Darren's lips curl into a wide grin.

Chris spreads his legs, groaning as he lets Darren take control, Darren's hips pressing hard into his, breathing against Darren's lips as Darren pants against his. "You're an idiot," he whispers affectionately and Darren retaliates by leaning in to bite teasingly at Chris' lips.

Gripping at Darren's jacket, Chris gasps as Darren's hands slide down his back, cupping his ass so he can pull their hips harder together. "You do like it," Darren whispers, sounding thrilled as he nibbles on Chris' earlobe. Chris shakes his head, one hand sliding up to Darren's hair, the other still on Darren's jacket and he's fairly certain that this is the worst thing he's ever done. He wonders if Will is looking for him yet and then groans because that thought should not turn him on. It should make him feel guilty. It doesn't.

Chris' cock throbs as Darren lifts up his knee to press against him and Chris shakes his head, unsure if he can take the torture. "Darren, fuck." 

Darren just seems to take encouragement from his whispered words. His lips are all over Chris' skin and it's all Chris can do to breathe, let alone try to grind back against Darren. "I'm gonna make you cum," Darren whispers into Chris' ear and his breath is warm and it sends a shiver down Chris' spine. "I'm gonna make you cum and then send you back to your twin and you're gonna feel it all night."

With anybody else, Chris is fairly certain that the thought would be completely unsexy and he kind of wants to cringe but the way that Darren just wants to _claim_ him makes his heart pound. "Did you just call Will-"

Darren cuts him off, biting his neck hard and Chris groans, shaking his head. Darren knows he can't mark Chris and Chris wants to remind him. As soon as he opens his mouth Darren's lips are pressed against his again and he forgets what he was going to say. He has a feeling that Darren does it on purpose but fuck it feels so good and Darren sucks on his lower lip and he can barely breathe let alone care.

Chris doesn't realize he's whispering Darren's name as Darren kisses up and down his neck again, thigh pressing hard against Chris and it feels so good that it almost stings. "Never doing this again with clothes on," Chris snaps but he's breathless and he's not even sure that Darren can understand him at that moment. 

Raising an eyebrow, Darren pulls away from his neck and looks at him. It takes Chris a moment to realize what he said and he blushes slightly. "Are you saying you want to do this again?"

"You have to wine and dine me first. Now shut up and make me cum," Chris responds, trying so hard to not sound as affected as he really is by Darren's touch, his hips moving forward.

Darren smirks and Chris thinks that this kiss is deeper, rougher or maybe that's his imagination. Darren's hand slides down his chest, pulling his shirt out of his pants "Darren fuck you'd better put me properly back together" and pressing Chris harder against the wall. Chris groans, pulling at Darren's curls and he can feel just how hard Darren is as they slide together. This is so much better than he had anticipated his night to be. 

Chris presses his lips hard to Darren's, determined not to make too much noise as he cums, his hips thrusting forward. The pressure and being contained is almost too much and he's fairly certain that he whines against Darren's lips, not sure what he's saying and hoping he's not saying anything too embarrassing. Darren starts a little chant of Chris' name and Chris is glad that he's not the only one who wants to say the other's name. This is Darren. Darren and Chris. Darren Criss and Chris Colfer not even remotely their characters. This is real. This is them.

"I love what I can do to you," Darren hisses and Chris isn't even sure where his mouth is. His head is back, his eyes closed and his lips parted because he's overcome with feelings and he can't put it into words. He's pretty sure he just fell apart.

Looking into Darren's eyes, Chris smirks, his fingers sliding teasingly down Darren's chest. His shirt is rumpled from where their chests were pressed together. "You get to cum too," he whispers and Darren closes his eyes, groaning softly. Chris pulls his hips back, his thigh pressing against Darren's cock, the pressure too much against his own. "You get to go back to Mia and pretend that you're fine as you feel what we did all night."

Chris thinks that Darren might have a little bit of an infidelity kink (baad, Chris thinks with a smirk but he can't help but be a tad turned on) because he can feel Darren press against him, his hips stilling as he cum. Chris rubs his back gently, kissing a line slowly along his ear.

When Darren pulls back, he smirks and Chris wonders if he's fully sober yet and going to run. Darren just looks at him though, the smirk much too wide for Chris' well-being. "You really really liked it."

"Yes, your sexual prowess is unparalleled. Pulling me into a closet, insulting my date and rutting against me. Sexy as fuck, Darren," Chris says with a laugh, pushing Darren back by his shoulders so that he can stand up from against the wall, immediately regretting it because there is nothing attractive about cum inside of his clothes. 

Darren scowls teasingly, holding Chris in place so that he can undo Chris' pants and push his shirt back in. "I'm wining and dining you sometime, Colfer."

"We'll see," Chris responds, rolling his eyes and smacking Darren's hands away, straightening out his own shirt. His smile is perhaps a bit too soft as he straightens Darren's hair, leaving a few curls out of place completely accidentally of course.

The two fix each other up as best as they can before looking at each other. "You are way too sexy to be allowed."

"You'll do," Chris says teasingly but leans in to peck Darren's lips. "Come on. Our dates are probably looking for us."

Darren grins, letting Chris leave first before heading out himself. He sees Chris head back to his seat, walking just a bit awkwardly. Nobody would ever notice. What a super actor, Darren thinks. Mia's nowhere to be found so he goes to where he had been before he had been forced to pull Chris into a closet. "Where've you been?" Mia asks and Darren looks at her, surprised that she had noticed him coming back so quickly.

Shrugging, Darren tries to think of something before he grins. "Just making out with Chris," he says, waving his hand in Chris' direction.

Mia laughs, kissing his cheek. "You're hilarious, baby," she responds, taking a drink of whatever's in her hand before being called back over to a group of people. Darren just smirks in Chris' direction, watching as Chris moves Chris Two's hand away from his knee. What a nice party.


End file.
